


South Park One Shots/ Drabbles

by officialvyvyan



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialvyvyan/pseuds/officialvyvyan
Summary: a bunch of south park drabbles. request if you like lmao





	South Park One Shots/ Drabbles

Tweek and have been fake dating since elementary school. We knew that all people would talk about after those Asian girls kept drawing 'yaoi' of us would be our pending relationship so we thought it'd be easier to just pretend to be dating.

Even after we had 'broken up' people still asked us about each other and if we would be 'getting back together' so we just pretend to be now.

We've never kissed or anything like that because I'm not into Tweek like that we just hold hands and I occasionally put my arm around him depending on how invasive or questioning people are being.

My God are people invasive hen you're in a relationship I'd never noticed when I'd been in relationships with girls because people understand heterosexual relationships more.

We often get the question 'Who's the girl in the relationship?' and 'how can you be attracted to dudes?' Both mainly from Cartman.

Cartman is one of the people who oddly understands a lot more that I'd thought he would. 

Speaking of Cartman I was currently sat on his couch playing the Red Racer game on his Okama Gamesphere with Tweek one side of me and Clyde on the other.

It was Cartman's birthday and we all had to buy him gifts as per usual, things hadn't changed that much since we started high school and Cartman's greediness is one of those things.

I'd bought him a phone case with some quote on it which he didn't appreciate but I didn't care too much I was only here because Tweek likes Stan and Kyle's company.

Arguments have broken out at this party between Cartman and Heidi, and Cartman and Kyle but we all ignored them, Clyde being too stoned to even register where he was and Tweek too afraid of confrontation to intervene.

“Craig, Tweek-” Heidi's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I pause the game as she stands in front of the TV, her arms folded over her usual green winter coat and face full of irritation.

“Don't drag them into this-” Cartman grabs Heidi's arm and she shrugs him off with ease.

 

“Can you please tell Eric that communication is key in a relationship? I-” Heidi says, continuing to talk as I look over at Cartman who has the usual annoyed look he gets whenever Heidi starts one of her lectures about 'healthy relationships'.

“Uhhh” Tweek twitches slightly as he tugs on my sleeve to get my attention. 

“Oh, uh-” I clear my throat. “Yeah, sure but do you really have to fight here?” I ask not caring for their relationship one bit but I wanted to continue playing Red Racer. 

They ignored my request and continued arguing until Cartman's mum came in declaring cake and Clyde practically ripped me out of my chair as his eyes lit up at the thought of food.

“Come on, man! There's cake” Clyde grabbed my sleeve and dragged me over to the table where everyone was singing Happy Birthday.

I look around the room bored out of my mind as I look over the silly decorations that you would use if you were turning eleven and not sixteen like he was. 

 

Everyone cheered as he blew out the candles and I put my arm around Tweek's shoulder out of habit as we stand there waiting for Liane to cut the cake and give the biggest and first slice to her fatass of a son.

“Fellas! Fellas!” Butters voice rang out throughout the living room as he stormed into the house, panting and sweating, his short blonde hair sticking to his head.

“What is it now, Butters?” Cartman asks as he stuffs his face.

We all had cake now and were either sat on the couch or the floor, Tweek, Clyde and I on the latter.

“I was just on my way here and-” He stops to catch his breath, “-Token and Jimmy have beer!”

Everyone exchanges a look and stands up, rushing to the door.

“Ay! It's my birthday, I get to go first! Get out of my way!” Cartman pushes through all of us and I see Tweek stumble and I reach forward, wrapping an arm around his waist to catch him before he hits the ground.

 

“T-Thanks Craig” He stutters out as he catches his footing. I rub his shoulder as a 'you're welcome' as Butters directs Cartman as to where the boys were.

-

Two hours later we were all sat in a circle, a beer bottle dangling from my fingertips.

We were playing Truth or Dare and currently Cartman's shirtless, Stan has a dick drawn on his forehead (which Kenny had gracefully drawn) and Bebe and Wendy were dared to kiss.

“Tweek!” Wendy declared happily, making my so-called boyfriend jump slightly at the harshness of her voice. “Truth or Dare”

“I, uh, truth” 

“Don't be a pussy Tweek” Cartman says and I scowl at him. “Truth is boring” 

“Not necessarily, it depends on the question you ask” Clyde's voice comes from the other side of the circle we were all sat in. 

I make a mental note to punch my best friend as I know what he's just dropped me in.

“Who's the top in your relationship?” Bebe asks and my cheeks redden.

“Hey! That's not fair, it's Wendy's truth you're not allowed to ask for her!” I say and Wendy shrugs and I scowl at her.

“Don't be a spoilt-sport, Craig” Stan says, drawing on the pavement with a stone.

“Do you want the forfeit?” Wendy asks and I look over at Tweek who's cheeks were redder than the travel mug in his hand which had coffee in it.

“What's the forfeit?” I ask and she thinks long and hard about it as Bebe and Red whisper things in her ear which she shuts down.

“We dare you two to kiss, considering we've never seen you do it before-”

“Yeah, that's because it's private” I snap at her and she shrugs.

“You do it all the time right? What's the problem?” Kyle asks and glance over at Tweek.

“There's never normally like 10 people watching us” Tweek says and I can't say I'm not shocked, because I was expecting him to stay silent during the whole ordeal. 

“Just fucking do it, assholes” Cartman says and I roll my eyes. I turn to face Tweek who's eyes have widened and I just sigh.

“Sorry” I whisper before taking his chin in my hand and tilting his face and connecting our lips, closing my eyes as they touch. 

Tweek makes a shocked noise and squeeze his knee which my other hand was resting on silently telling him to move his lips because otherwise they will catch on.

It was an odd sensation kissing Tweek. I kinda liked it, it might be because I haven't kissed anyone since 5th grade but I didn't want to stop.

I feel Tweek's shaky hand land upon my own that was on his knee and I pull away finally hearing the whoops and whistles from my friends and I turn to face them after taking a quick look at Tweek who's face was red and mouth agape in shock.

“I'm going home now” I stand up quickly, stumbling slightly as I realise how tipsy I actually was.

The protests from the guys don't phase me as I turn to walk away but before I do I realise Tweek is stood up next to me.

“Tweek-”

“Walk me home” He demands and I nod slightly. 

We walk for a few minutes in silence before Tweek breaks it. “Do you hate me?” He asks and I stop walking.

“What?” I ask and he turns, a few steps ahead of me as he'd continued walking. 

“D-Do you hate me? I don't want you to hate me, it's just-”

“Why would I hate you?” I ask, my eyebrows furrowed and he sighs, I can see the exasperated look on his face by the dim light of the street lamp and she starts wringing his hands, the travel mug discarded in his backpack.

“I don't know, because we kissed and I know you don't want to kiss me and stuff.” He looks at his feet as he utters the words and I look around.

“I don't hate you” I announce and I feel his eyes on me even though I'm looking across the street, avoiding all eye contact.

“Y-You don't?”

“No..” I pause. “The kiss wasn't terrible either” I say before my brain even registers what I said I slam my mouth shut and look at Tweek who's hiding a smile behind his chewed up shirt sleeve.

“It wasn't?” He asks and I shake my head cautiously. “Would you do it again?” He asks, blushing and hiding his mouth with his sleeve and not looking me in the eye.

“Of course” I say and then cough. “I mean- yeah sure, whenever we need to” I rub the back of my neck as a nervous habit and Tweek laughs.

“How about right now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh sorry if this is terrible and ooc i've never written a south park fic before so im sorry.


End file.
